Open Your Eyes
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: During Prom Santana reveals to Rachel everything that Quinn has been doing for her in the past year. Will Rachel admit to her feelings or will she be in denial? Is Quinn in love with her or just acting like the friend she is? Pezberry Friendship Faberry fic
1. You'll See What's Right In Front of You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, here is one of my fics that I removed awhile ago, it has some changes, nothing major. This fic does not include Quinn being paralyzed, her car accident did happen but she did not get paralyzed due to it.**

**I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes-Chapter 1-You'll See What's Right In Front Of You**

_Hallways of McKinley High during Prom Night_

**No One's POV**

Today was Prom Night, the night that was supposed to be the dream of every girl and that for Rachel had been a nightmare in previous years, Rachel was always the outcast even in the Glee Club, the Glee Club members tolerated her and she considered that she was friends of sorts with all of them, even Santana, which was weird because the girl did everything to insult her but Rachel knew deep down that the girl had a good heart, but she always felt that she was never truly accepted not even by her boyfriend Finn, today was the only night that somehow she felt that she was accepted, the moment that Principal Figgins had announced her as Prom Queen, at first she was sure that it was a prank, like what happened with Kurt last year but then when she looked around she saw very shocked faces that were similar to the looks that everyone gave to Kurt when he was crowned Prom Queen, but there was one thing that differed her situation from Kurt, while with Kurt everyone was shocked and looked with pity at him and some even laughed. That was not what happened to Rachel, the shocked faced crowed also had a look of amazement and like they were… happy? Rachel also thought that it was weird, she examined face by face slowly till her eyes met beautiful hazel ones that belonged to a blonde beauty that was standing in the stage, Quinn, she looked so proud of Rachel a beautiful smile played her lips, Rachel knew that Quinn and her were friends, but she was also expecting that the blonde would be furious to lose her crown to Rachel "Manhands" Berry, yeah, Rachel knew she was being unfair, Quinn had been nothing but a great friend to her for the past few months but what was she supposed to think? Quinn's biggest dream was to be Prom Queen and when your dream is taken away you are supposed to be and furious, and Quinn was just giving her the biggest, proudest smile, unless she was the best actress in the world, Quinn was actually genuinely happy that Rachel had won.

Everything else passed by her, she barely remembered what happened after she accepted the crown but she found herself in the halls of McKinley wondering around.

_-"You know you're going to lose her, right?" _– Santana said from behind Rachel startling the little diva.

Rachel jumped surprised, putting her right hand to her heart _-"Oh my god, Santana, you almost gave me a heart attack." _- Rachel answered in a daze, her heart beating out of her chest that she was trying to control desperately.

_-"Britt says that heart attacks are from loving too much, so I couldn't give you one, but Quinn might." – _Santana says with a shrug and this left Rachel confused out of her mind, Santana was being almost like Brittany, saying things that no one understood and that only herself could understand like it was the most logical thing on the planet, the tall blonde was definitely rubbing off on Santana.

Rachel stared at her for a moment with a confused expression _-"Quinn? I have no idea of what you are talking about Santana, following Brittany's theory, the only one capable of give me such a strong reaction out of my body like a heart attack would be Finn. My future husband and the love of my life" – _Rachel finishes as a matter of fact, Rachel had no idea where Santana was going with this, or where all of that was coming from.

_-"Convince yourself of that midget, and you might actually believe it but getting back to business. If you keep this clueless act you might actually lose her, she will not stick around forever Rachel and yeah she will probably deny it but she likes you too she just needs a little more perspective on what she's missing." – _by now Santana was already running out of patience and crossing her arms.

_-"I have no idea of what you are talking about Santana, if you are talking about Quinn's and I relationship then you must know that we have become very good friends over the past months even with our rough background we managed to put our differences aside and develop what I would call a great friendship that most people are deprived to have, she has forgotten Finn once and for all so there are no obstacles between our friendship."_

_-"I'm serious here, ok? You may act all lovey dovey with Franckenteen, but you and I both know you like her and she will not stick around much longer, especially now that she has Teen Jesus glued to her, and we are about to graduate, you have to act fast and make her realize that she is a lesbian and that she actually likes you in a romantic way."_

_-"First of all, I AM NOT in love with Quinn, she is my friend and that's it, and second of all, what makes you think that she likes me in that way, that's an absurd idea, she is completely straight, and even if she wasn't I would be the last girl she would like."_

_-"Okay, now I see you are not acting clueless you are clueless, okay Man Hands let auntie Tana here give you a ticket to her reality train express, First you are in love with her, and second, she could only be crazy if she wasn't in love with you and still did the things she did for you this past year." – _It is unnecessary to say that Santana was starting to lose her cool, she was not a very patient person and all the patience that she had was running out.

_-"What do you mean the things she did for me this past year?" – _This question was only received by a frown.

_-"Oh man, you really are clueless, so let's recap shall we? Remember when she had gone hall crazy on her ass in the beginning of this year?"_ – Rachel gave her a nod – _"And do you remember why did she became her normal self and why did she gave up on having Beth back?"_

_-"I don't understand what that has to do with me." – _Rachel thought that she couldn't be more confused than before, she was wrong, now she really was confused.

_-"She became her normal self and gave up Beth because of you, she knew she was disappointing you she knew she was hurting you with all that crap and she simply drop out of it just to make YOU happy."_

_-"That is simply ridiculous; she did that because she got an eye opener, and she saw what was best for her daughter."_

_-"Whatever makes you sleep at night Berry, second, right after her sudden change to normality, she came and brought The Troubletones back to the New Directions…"_ - Santana was cut off by Rachel.

_-"That's ridiculous she did that for the team, not for me."_

_-"Shut up and listen. She did that for you because she saw you were stressing out because you had lost three of your most talented performers, and that you were always saying that it wasn't the same without us. Third she tried to save you from the horrible mistake that is that wedding and fortunately she is still in time even if for that extra time she got into a car accident that fortunately didn't do much damage, just a few scratches"_

_-"My wedding is not a mistake, I already told Quinn a million times that I love Finn and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." – _Now Rachel was the one to start losing her cool, she was growing frustrated with this useless conversation.

_-"Shush, I'm talking hobbit, and if that and the fact that she is always and when I say always it is always staring at your legs doesn't clarify you on her feelings towards you, then …"_

_-"It doesn't."_

_-"THEN, do you know that crown you're wearing right now? She gave it to you, the most important thing in her life, being prom Queen, she simply gave it to you without thinking, do you know what that is? That is the most romantic thing I have ever seen someone do for another person, give up their dream to make the person they love happy, that is what a person in love does, they throw their dreams away just to make the person they love happy even if just for one moment, did Finn ever did that for you? No, he didn't, he even tried to take your life time dream just to fulfill one of his crazy and irresponsible ideas."_

Rachel had her mouth hanging open since Santana told her that Quinn gave her the crown _-"Quinn gave me the crown?"_

_-"Yeah, she won by one vote, and she decided that you were a better fitter for the part of Prom Queen than her, she used the words "don't you want to leave High School by making a difference", she could've had chosen Mercedes and it was more logical then you since she is more of an outcast than you, she has less accomplishments then you so it would be more reasonable and Mercedes is Quinn's friend since a much previous date then your friendship with her, but no she decided to give it to you."_

_-"Why would she give me the crown?" - _Rachel asks in a mumble more to herself than to Santana.

_-"Are you deaf or something? I just told you. SHE. IS. IN LOVE. WITH YOU."_

_-"No, that's impossible, it couldn't be, we're just friends, she can't be in love with me, I would have noticed if she was in love with me." –_ Rachel was now shaking her head rapidly trying to shake of that thought out of her head, it couldn't be… Quinn just couldn't be in love with her.

_-"For what I can see, no you didn't notice. Well I'm out of here, I already did my job. Open your eyes Berry or you might regret someday for not taking a risk and go after the one you are meant to be." - _Santana wanted to gag at her own words, since when was she so mushy?_ 'Whatever, this was the only way to wake Berry to what was right in front of her, I'm sure I can delete what just happened out of my mind' _Santana thought.

And with that, Santana left the hallways and went back to prom, leaving Rachel deep in thought.

**Rachel's POV**

Since Santana told me that ridiculous theory of hers, I can't stop thinking about Quinn, I started thinking about how our relationship started, with her bullying me, throwing slushies' at me, well not throwing, she asked for the football team to throw them at my face, the mean nicknames, it's impossible for Quinn to like me, she called me RuPaul, Treasure Trail, those names are not said to people you like, it's quite the opposite.

Since Quinn and I became friends I could never really believe that that was happening, the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, my former bully, the girl that I've seen struggle with so many things but every single time she overcame all of that stuff; She wanted to be my friend, how is that possible? At first I thought I was a charity case to her, and she was just doing a good action by befriending me, then I started to think that maybe I was not a charity case and that she just wanted to make truce for the sake of the team, but the first time that Quinn asked me if I wanted to hang out with her, I don't know what happened to me I think I never felt so happy in my life, I was so taken aback by her proposition that I was struggling with the response, I simply couldn't respond to her, and she took it the wrong way.

_Flashback_

I'm at my locker organizing my books by alphabetic order and at the same time looking for my Arts History Book since that's my next class. Then I noticed someone at the other side of my lockers door, and when I close it I'm met with the most beautiful green eyes and the most beautiful smile, that's what I most like about Quinn's appearance, it's those eyes, today they are green but her eyes change color, and always to my favorite ones, she has this one color, green, she has this deep grey color (my favorite), and she also has honey-colored eyes, they are just beautiful, and then that smile, it's so sweet and instantly put's one on my face, I can't avoid it, it just happens.

_-"Hey Rach, how are you today?"_ – She says with a smile on her face. I loved that that smile was directed to me, for such a long time I either received evil glares or fake smiles from the blonde so when this real and beautiful smile was directed to towards me, a weird relieved feeling possessed me.

_-"I'm great today, Quinn, thank you for asking, and how are you?"_

_ -"I'm good too" –_ Quinn says with that beautiful smile playing on her lips.

_ -"That's great!" - _I answer with my own bright smile.

For some reason she starts to look a little nervous and starts fidgeting on her feet _-"Hum, Rachel I need to ask you something"_ – I nod with my head for her to proceed. – _"Do you think that maybe… Hum… I don't know… Could we maybe hang out after school?"_

And that was it, I simply stood there, completely shocked, Quinn Fabray just asked me if I wanted to hang out with her. QUINN FABRAY. Not just some random person, Quinn "Freaking" Fabray, she actually wants me to be to be her friend, the type of friends that hang out with each other after school. And I must be standing there for a long time just looking at her, because now her expression passes from nervous, to worried and then to a sad expression.

_-"Hum, forget that I ever asked, I don't know why I asked, I knew you wouldn't want to hang out with me, what was I thinking?"_ – She turned on her heel and was about to leave with her head down, when I finally made myself to have a reaction and grabbed her wrist, making her turn to me again and she looked directly into my eyes.

_-"No, no, Quinn that's not it at all, I was just… shocked that you even asked me to hang out with you"_ – I then saw a hopeful look on her face and little smile forming in her face – _"I just never thought you would ever want to hang out with me, you know? You're like the most beautiful girl in this school, and I'm just a loser that is involved in too many clubs. Who would ever think that you would actually want to hang out with a loser?"_ – I pause – _"I would love to hang out with you"_

_ -"What are you talking about? You definitely are not a loser! Do you hear me? I'm the one that should be shocked that you want to hang out with me, I was the one that did those awful things to you" – _She said looking ashamed of herself.

_-"Stop it, I told you I forgave you, you don't have to blame yourself anymore about that, what matters is that we're friends now"_ – I see her smile when I say this last part.

_-"So is that a yes?"_ – She says while biting her lower lip.

_-"That is a definitely yes" _– I say smiling bright at her.

_-"Great"_ – She says with that beautiful smile on her face – _"Do you want to go to mine? My mom took a business trip and she will only return Monday, so we could hang out, see a movie and maybe you'd want to spend the night, since tomorrow is Saturday?!"_ – She says this last part in a little lower voice and also a nervous tone in it, I love it it's so cute.

_-"I think it's a marvelous idea, I only have to run it by my fathers. I'll call you after I talk to them, okay?"_

_-"That's great, so hopefully I'll see you later, Bye"_ – She says while leaving in the opposite direction I was head at, and then BAM I look behind be and she is on the floor picking her stuff because she just crashed with a guy, I see her nervously picking everything from the floor and when she is on her feet she turns to look at me and she is bright red, she waves me goodbye and leaves. She is the cutest thing. Why the hell am I now constantly thinking she is cute? Anyway this was just the beginning of the best day ever.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is the end of chapter one, you'll probably get an update next week. I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review telling me your thoughts :)**

**Till next chapter and hopefully sooner ;p**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


	2. The Sleepover

_**AUTHOR'S**_** NOTE:**** Hello everyone, thank you all for the favs/follows/reviews, keep them coming, you are making me a very happy girl :) So, here is chapter 2 of Open Your Eyes, a little bit more of Faberry and much more to come, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes-Chapter 2–The Sleepover**

**Rachel's POV**

_-"Daddy, I'm home"_ – I announce as I enter my house.

_-"In the Living room, sweetheart"_ – He shouts.

I walk through the hall, in the way that will lead to my living room, where my dad is probably reading the newspaper. And as said as done, as I reach the area where my daddy is at, I see him seating in the couch reading the newspaper, but soon he closes the newspaper and turns his head to me.

_-"Hello, sweetie, how was your day?"_ – He asks with interest.

_-"It was good, and I need to talk to you about that, my friend, Quinn, asked me if I wanted to do sleepover at her house, and I really, really want to go"_ – He's still looking at me – _"Can I go?"_

He looks like he's thinking for a moment, and then says.

_-"Isn't Quinn the girl who used to bully you?"_ – He takes me out off guard with this one.

_-"Hum, she… she's different now dad, please"_ – I plead to him, as best as I could. I should have never talked to them about Quinn at the time she still bullied me, I know that I always did tell my fathers everything but some things are best unsaid, me saying that Quinn bullied me led to my dads to create an unreal image of Quinn's personality, they only see the mean and cold hearted girl that tormented their little girl, they weren't able to see the amazing, caring and sweet girl that daily showed me one more thing that made me be even more proud of being her friend.

_-"I don't know baby girl, I don't trust that girl, she was the cause of a year of therapy, she did awful things to you. I don't think that's a good idea"_

_-"Please dad, she apologized millions of times for what she did, and I believe her, she really is sorry, and of course I forgave her"_ – He looks a little uncertain of this – _"Please dad, trust me, she is good now, and she really wants to be my friend" – _I can't believe that the first time that something completely surreal and awesome happens to me my dad has to come and forbids me from doing it, how many chances does a person get to hang out with Quinn Fabray in her house? How many times has a former bully asked her former target to do a sleepover? How many times does your enemy become a friend? Almost never, that's the answer.

_ -"Fine, but I still don't trust this Quinn girl" – _Oh thank God, I made it, I'll have to worry about my daddy's trust on Quinn later. I jump with excitement and have a big smile on my face.

_-"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you_" – I say as I jump towards my daddy to hug him.

He smiles and lets me go.

_-"I'll just go and pick my stuff"_ – He nods and I leave.

I can't believe this, I'm really going to have a sleepover with Quinn, I can't take the smile that's on my face.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I hear the doorbell ringing, so I made my way downstairs, I've been home for like an hour waiting for Rachel to come, I was really anxious about this sleepover, I don't know why, I've had many others before, Brittany and Santana came here almost every weekend and we would watch movies, gossip, all the stuff you should do in a sleepover, but I guess that what made this time so different, and probably the motive of my anxiety is the fact that this sleepover isn't with Santana and Brittany but it's with none other than Rachel Berry, I've been trying to be closer to her this past months, and we actually do get along, I find myself laughing at her jokes, admiring her rambles and loving her smile, wait a minute, stop right there, I don't love Rachel Berry's smile, that's just weird for me to be thinking that, we are just friends I shouldn't be admiring her smile I should just enjoy her company, that's it, but the truth is that I really do enjoy our time together, true, we haven't had much time together but the time we had I really liked it so that's why I invited her over, so we could hang out and spend some time together as new friends.

I open the door and see a big smile in front of me.

_-"Hey Rach, come in" _– I say and she slowly walks in and her eyes wonder around my house since this is the first time that she ever came here.

_-"Hi Quinn, you have a lovely home" – _she says in her usual polite and composed way.

_ -"Thank you, do you want to put your things upstairs?"_ – I say as I see the pink bag in her hands.

_-"Yes, thank you"_ – We made our way upstairs and Rachel is looking at everything, as we made our way to my room, I open my door and let Rachel in first, as she enters a small smile crosses her face.

_-"What is it?"_ – I ask when I see her smile.

_-"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that this room is so you" - _I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

– "_What do you mean, is so me?"_ – I say with a little laugh.

_-"I don't know, it's just the style of it, it screams Quinn Fabray, all very posed and clean but at the same time… oh I don't know, forget it"_

_ -"Hum, okay"_ – I let out a little laugh.

After this it follows a silence, not an uncomfortable one, but it needs to be broken if we want to do this sleepover.

_-"So, what do you want to do?"_ – I ask breaking the silence that surrounded us.

_-"Hum, I don't know! What do you usually do on a sleepover?"_

_-"Well, when Brittany and Santana came over we used to start by watching a movie and then we would see how the rest went"_

_-"Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?"_

_-"I don't know, you choose, you're the guest after all?"_ – I knew that saying this would probably be a mistake, Rachel would probably make me watch Funny Girl or Rent or some other musical. Rachel smiled at me.

– "_Okay, do you have any Barbra movies?"_

_-"Sorry, no I don't"_ – I say while giving her a sad smile, even though I was happy I didn't have any Barbra movie, well, I had Funny Girl but I watched that movie way too many times to figure out what Rachel thought it was so special about it, and well, besides that it was actual a good movie, I don't think it's obsession material and I was sick of watching it.

_-"Oh well, where do you have your movie collection?"_

_-"Here"_

I say leading here to the place where the movies were. I was happy that Funny Girl was in the DVD Player in the living room, or I would have a hard time explaining why I had lied about Funny Girl.

_-"Wow, you have a lot of movies" – _Rachel says in amazement.

_-"Yeah I know, every time I see a movie I like I'll go and buy it just in case I want to see it again."_

She looks at me and smiles, then she turns to the DVD's again and starts searching for a movie for us to watch. After 2 minutes…

_-"Hey, do you mind watching "Just Go With It""_

_-"That's that Jennifer Aniston's and Adam Sandler's movie, right?" – _I say looking down at the brunette sitting on the floor looking at my DVD's collection.

_-"Yes"_

_-"Okay, I love that movie, and I love Jennifer Aniston in it, it's just really funny and moving at the same time"_

_-"I know, right? My dads gave me the name Rachel because they loved her on Friends, I mean who wouldn't? She was the best character"_

I smile at her, I love it when I start to learn new things about her, it makes me think that this friendship can actually work.

_-"So, let's put this DVD on a roll_" – I say as I get up to put the DVD on – _"Oh, I forgot, do you want popcorn?"_

_-"That would be great"_

_-"Ok, it won't take long, I'll be right back" - _I say as I get up from my sitting position in my bed.

I leave and put the popcorn on the microwave, when I come back Rachel had already settled herself on my bed and the DVD was already ready to play, we started watching and making small talk during the film, and giving comments on the movie, we were pretty comfortable. When the movie ended it was already dinner time, so we went to the kitchen and I made us something to eat, obviously it had to be something vegan so Rachel could eat too, the night went on pretty well, we had fun, laughed our butts off and got to know each other a little bit better, I felt that with her I could finally be myself and that made me really happy.

It's now time to go to bed, and I see Rachel taking her sleeping clothes off her bag.

_-"Do you want to change in the bathroom? I can change here"_

_-"Yeah, thank you"_ - She says while walking to my in suit Bathroom.

When Rachel comes out she's already in her sleeping clothes and I'm already settled in my bed, and then I see her fidgeting on her feet.

_-"Quinn, where am I going to sleep?"_ – She says in an almost whisper.

_-"Hum, I thought you would sleep here with me, we don't have guest rooms… Unless that makes you uncomfortable"_

She throws her big Rachel Berry smile at me, and instantly I smile back.

_-"Hum, no, I just thought you would be uncomfortable with it"_

_-"I'm definitely am not uncomfortable, so come here"_ – Uncomfortable definitely no, with my heart beating like crazy fast, definitely, I don't know why, and this has been happening a lot to me I never know why my body gets this reactions when it comes to Rachel. She comes to the other side of the bed and slides herself into the covers and close to me, we are not touching but not far from it, she smiles one last time at me.

_-"Goodnight Quinn" – says Rachel in lower voice._

_-"Goodnight Rachel"_ – I say as I turn to the other side leaving my back turned to Rachel, she quickly falls asleep and I simply can't, I kept thinking about today and how amazing it was, how much fun I had with Rachel and the time I had spent making her life a living hell when we could be having days like this one, and then suddenly a movement takes me out of my thoughts, Rachel hugs me from behind and puts her right leg on top of me, I started to feel her breath on my neck and it sent shills down my spine, I couldn't describe this feeling, it felt so comfortable and good, my heart started racing a thousand miles per hour and I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face, when I finally managed to fall asleep I simply had the best sleep of my life, for the first time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Even though I was the last one to fall asleep, I was the first one to wake up, which impressed me because Rachel is used to wake up super early and it's now 9 am and she's still fast asleep. We were still in the same position as we fell asleep last night, she's hugging me from behind and she has her right leg on top of me, I have never slept so well in my entire life, this is the most comfortable I have been since ever, even though my heart seems not to be beating.

Slowly I start turning around so I can be facing Rachel, and see her peaceful features, I think there is no better view in the world than the one I have now, she is even more beautiful when she's asleep, I thought that it was impossible for that to happen, for two reasons, one, I never thought it was possible for someone to look this good while sleeping, and two, I didn't think it was possible for Rachel to look even more beautiful than what she already was.

I can't believe, how I could treat her the way I did, I was so stupid, I will never forgive myself for that, she deserves so much better than that, I can't believe that she actually forgave me, that just proves that she is as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, she's perfect, how could I not know that I had such a big crush on her before? Am I that stupid? I guess I am, but what can I do, it's not like I have any chance, she's madly in love with Finn, and I don't even know if she can fall in love with a female, she never gave any indications of that. I guess I'll just have to settle with being friends with her, it's better than nothing; at least I get to be close to her.

I start panicking as soon as she starts fidgeting in the bed, she's waking up, she can't see me staring at her, she'll think I'm a creep. As on cue, I close my eyes when she's about open hers.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

When I start waking up, the first thing I notice is the soft figure I'm holding, not quite sure of what that figure is, I start opening my eyes and start blushing as soon as I know what or more specific, who, that figure is, I'm holding Quinn really close and we're face to face, I feel the need to close that gap between our faces. What? No, Rachel, no, you don't think of Quinn that way, she's just you're friend, a really beautiful friend, but still, just a friend.

I look at the alarm clock and see that's now, 09:15, Oh my god, how could I sleep so much, I need to do my daily workout. When I start leaving the bed, I become a little bold and kiss Quinn's cheek, that's not weird is it? We're friends; friends kiss each other's cheeks, right? When I pull my face away I notice that Quinn has a little smile on her face, which makes me smile as well.

I leave the bed, and get dressed so I can go for a run, since I don't have my treadmill here, I have to do it outside, but before I leave I write Quinn a note so she knows where I went and not think I simply left without telling her.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Oh My God, she kissed me, she actually kissed me, well, in the face, but it still counts, I can't take the smile out of my face, this is already the best day ever.

When I notice that Rachel has left the room, I start opening my eyes and I see a note write in front of my face.

_-"Good morning Quinn, you must be wondering why I'm not in there right now, and that's the reason why I wrote you this note. Every morning I do a workout session for an hour, usually it's at 6am but today I found myself waking up rather late, so I had to leave to workout, I'll be back 1 hour after 09:30 because that's the time I wrote you this note, I'll see you in a bit, or maybe I'll already be there when you wake up._

_Rachel Berry *"_

When I finished reading this note, I had a huge smile on my face, she also rambles in the notes she writes, it's adorable.

I make my way to the bathroom so I can take a shower, since I'm all alone in the house I put on music to its loudest volume so I can hear it through the shower.

20 minutes later I already finished my really long shower and now I am looking for something I can wear.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I started my workout session with a run through the park close to Quinn's house, that park is beautiful; it's like mini Central Park. I'm still running and then suddenly I trip on something and fall, I was lucky that I put my hands in front of my face or some damaged would've been made in my face.

When I try to get up, pain shoots through my right ankle, apparently when I tripped I hurt my ankle too, because it hurts as hell. I finally manage to get up and noticed that I tripped on a big rock that somehow I didn't see. Slowly and painfully I made my way to Quinn's house, it took me around 10 minutes to get there, and I left the door unlocked so I could get in once I got back from my run, I made my way upstairs only using my left leg to do all the strength needed. I start listening to a loud music coming from Quinn's room, alerting me that she's already up, I open the door and close it without looking into the room but when I do, I simply froze, I could not think at that moment, Quinn was dancing with her back turned to me…. All naked in her room while she was cleaning her wet body. After the initial shock I turn on my heel to leave rather quickly forgetting that I closed the door behind me, and I hit with my face on the door.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Bang – I hear, immediately I turned to the door and see Rachel with her back turned to me, leaning down and her hands covering her nose. I ran towards her.

_-"Rach?! Are you okay? What happened?" _– I say as I start to turn her around and taking her hands slowly from her face.

_-"HA, that hur…"_ – She stops and starts staring at me, and I notice her face getting redder and redder by the minute, I look down at myself and then I realize that I'm complete naked, immediately I ran towards my bed to pick up my towel and fold it around me as fast as I could, I can feel myself blushing, I might be as red as Rachel right now.

_-"I am so sorry, I didn't know you were here yet, are you alright?" _– I say with worry playing in my voice.

_-"No, I a…m so sor…ry I shouldn't… I shouldn't have walked in like that"_ – She paused for a bit – _"and to answer your question, no, I'm not alright, I hurt my ankle while running and now I hurt my forehead and my nose" _

_-"I'll go get you some ice" –_ I say trying to leave my room so I could bread and lose a little bit of the embarrassment on the way there. I quickly exit the room, without giving Rachel much time to protest.

I can't believe Rachel just saw me naked, and worse, dancing while naked. I couldn't be more embarrassed.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I don't even know what to think, except that Quinn has the most amazing body ever, she is no longer just a beautiful face, she is a beautiful everything, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I can't believe I'm like this, it's not like I have never seen other women naked, but seeing Quinn like this, I don't know, I felt like a bunch of butterflies were on my stomach and… I can't believe I'm about to say these… I felt incredibly turned on, I have never been this turned on in my entire life. But that's just because Quinn is a really well built woman, that's it… it's normal for me to feel like this, I'm a teenager, that happens, it doesn't mean I like Quinn that way, she's just a friend that I find physically a very attractive person.

By this time I already have sat on Quinn's bed, and she walks in with that super short towel wrapped around her body, and with two icepacks on her hands.

_-"Here, one for the ankle and the other for your forehead"_ – She says while giving me one of the icepacks – _"Lay down"_ – I do as I'm told and laydown, Quinn, very carefully takes my training shoes and my right sock it still hurts but I can hold the pain – _"Rach, your foot is really swollen, I think you should go to the hospital to see if it's broken" _– She says while she puts the icepack on my ankle.

_-"It's not, if it were I couldn't move it at all, I still can move a little bit even if it hurts"_

_-"Are you sure, you don't want to have that checked up?"_ – She asks, with concern written all over her face and if it wasn't for the pain I was feeling a big smile would have crept my face, Quinn once again just proved to me how amazing she is, she is taking care of me and concerned about me, it's like a whole new world was presented to me, Finn never did any of this, he showed concern, sure, but most of the times he was the one who hurt me, yeah, I still haven't forgotten the broken nose.

_-"Yes, I'm sure Quinn, thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine"_ – I reassure her with a little smile, which would probably be more like a grimace.

_-"Okay, but you're not leaving today, we'll call your dads and say what happened and you'll stay here tonight"_

_ -"Quinn that's really not …"_

_-"No, you're staying, I'm not letting you walk down those stairs and then have you go up yours to your room, that's not happening, you're staying here today, and that's that"_ – She takes a long pause – _"I will take care of you"_ -She says in a whisper that I barely heard. I smile at her.

– "_Thank you, that really means a lot" _– When she looks up at me, I see a little smile and blush on her face; she has the cutest expression right now. A fine moment has past and I still find beautiful green eyes looking at me, suddenly she clears her throat and stands up.

_-"I should get dressed; I'll be right back, okay?"_

_-"Yes, I won't go anywhere"_ – I say mockingly at her, and she gives a little laugh and grabs her clothes and closes the door of her bathroom behind her.

During this time, I called my dad and explained him what had happened, and said I would stay at Quinn's tonight too, he was not very happy but he accepted it, right after I finished the call Quinn walked out fully dressed this time.

_ -"Have you had breakfast?"_ – She asks.

_-"No, I usually only eat after the workout"_

_-"I'll be right back with our breakfast"_ – And again she leaves before I had time to protest.

This is going to be a long day… Thank God.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S**_** NOTE:**** Hello everyone, so this is the end of chapter 2. As you were able to see I changed POV's a lot in this chapter, tell me if you want to keep seeing the girls POV's, if you want it to be a one character POV and if so who, or if you want it to be a no one's POV. Reviews are always appreciated as well as favs and follows, so keep them coming guys. ****I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next chapter and hopefully sooner:**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


	3. Why Me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay but here is chapter 3 :)**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes - Chapter 3 - Why Me?**

_End of Flashback_

**Rachel's POV**

That weekend had been one of the best in my life even though I was clearly hurt, that ankle sprain hurt for 2 weeks, I had to contain my activities to a minimum, my dance classes were put on hold and my activities in the Glee Club were lessened to only singing so that meant that I could only sing while seating on a stool. All of that was not very welcomed, I hated the fact that I couldn't dance, I love to dance but I guess the weekend was worth a 2 week vacation of any physically tiring activity.

Quinn had been so sweet, she really took care of me in a way that Finn never did, Finn usually left me at home and came to visit me for 2 or 3 hours maximum if I happened to be sick, true, something like that barely happened to me but it had happened once or twice in the past and that was what Finn did, usually he only came to my house saying that he was checking up on me but he spend most of the time trying to have sex with me instead of asking me how I was doing. But why am I even comparing the two? Even though Quinn took care of me even when she didn't need to, she could have made my dads peek me up and they could have taken care of me as they are used to, but no, she insisted on having me there, she didn't want me to have to walk down the stairs, during that weekend I only saw the 1st floor of the house and barely, one would think it would be incredibly boring but it really wasn't, Quinn had made every effort to keep me busy and occupied that I didn't even thought that I hadn't left the house for 2 days in a row, mostly we watched movies, musicals at my choice to be more exact, but we also played some board games and we also practice for Glee club, and the most surprising thing was that I didn't even need to tell her that I liked board games or anything, she simply knew, the musicals were a given even though surprising that she let me bombard her with 6 musicals in only one weekend without complaining, maybe she even liked them, I didn't want to ask her at the time because if she didn't she could have taken the opportunity to say that we wouldn't watch more musicals and I couldn't let that happen.

Stop it Rachel, Quinn may have taken care of you for one weekend and gave you the crown you are wearing right now but Finn is the love of your life, he is the one you are destined to be with, he will be your husband and be alongside of you when you make your way to the big Broadway stage, he is your leading man, not Quinn, Quinn is your friend.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts by a hand in my shoulder, a big hand that I was so used to feel, usually tangled with my own hand, I know immediately that it's Finn. I look up at him and he is wearing that sweet smile on his face that makes my own smile play in my lips.

_-"Hey, what are you doing here?"_ – He says in a sweet voice, I really love him, I loved how sweet he was to me, sure he wasn't the type of person who would take care of me or remember things about me but that wasn't his fault, he was a bit of an air headed, even though he didn't do those things I know he loves me as well.

_-"Nothing… Nothing, I was just thinking"_ - I say to him with a smile and shrugging off the reason why I was still in the hallway when Prom was in the Gym, I should be there with him.

_-"I was looking for you, you left after our dance and I kinda missed you"_ – He says gently while putting his hands on my waist and stepping closer to me.

_-"That's sweet of you to say Finn. What do you say of getting back to the party?_" – I ask smiling up at him and my arms reach for his neck after he nods, he leans down and I reach for him on the tip of my toes to give him a simple kiss. The kisses with Finn were good but they always had a part of awkwardness and were a bit uncomfortable, his tall figure and me being vertically challenged made it hard for us or at least me to kiss him but no relationship can be completely perfect and our height difference was a small price to pay.

We made our way back to the gym and the party was at full force and by the laughing going on between Tina and Mercedes I'd say that Puck was able to spike the punch this time, I look around and I don't see him, he probably was able to get some girl to fall for his charms once again, Noah is really sweet but with all due respect I have no idea what I had in my head when started dating him, thankfully it was short lived and our friendship was able to survive.

_-"I'm getting something to drink"_ – I say to Finn, who is smiling looking around the Gym.

_-"Okay, can you get me something as well? I have to talk with Sam about something?" _– He says pointing at the blond who is seating a few tables in front of us. I was a little taken a back, I was sure that he would offer to go instead, that is usually how a gentleman behaves… But why am I thinking this? I'm not one of those girls who offers to do something in order to get their boyfriend to do them for themselves, I'm not that type of girl, I don't need a man to do those things for me, I can do them myself but would it be so wrong to have one night where I got treated like a princess?

I shake off those thoughts out of my head and make my way to the table where all the sodas are at, a normal teenager would go for the spiked punch but I'm not a normal teenager so I settle for orange juice, I serve myself with a glass of orange juice and I serve a glass of spiked punch for Finn, I know he would want one, unlike me.

_-"Congratulations!"_ – A voice behind me says loud enough for me to hear in that noisy gym, the Glee Club had stopped singing after the Prom King and Queen Coronation, now the songs are just playing through the loud speakers. I turn around to see who it was and I see Quinn, shocked eyes immediately made its way for my face. I hadn't seen Quinn since the coronation and at that time I didn't know about the crown and Santana hadn't put those very wrong thoughts in my head, I still hadn't thought about how I would talk to Quinn after what Santana told me, how could I talk to her when now I'm constantly thinking that Quinn made all those sweet things to me and Finn didn't. How can I talk to her when there is a possibility that she likes me? No, there is no possibility; Santana was just making those stuff up.

_-"H-Hello Q-Quinn" _– I stammer in my attempt on playing it as if it was everything alright but it's only received by a bright smile again. That smile was only a fraction of how beautiful she was tonight, well she was beautiful every day of the week and even just as she wakes up as well, from what I gathered on that weekend but today was different, she was dressed up like the true princess that she was, I knew that blue accentuated Quinn very well but Quinn looked as beautiful if not more than last year's prom with this purple dress and her hair tied in a stylish manner behind her head, we were around the same height tonight since I wore really high heels and Quinn must have been using smaller ones.

_-"The crown suits you well"_ – Mixed feelings took over my body, a swell in my chest occurred, my knees were shaking, my stomach was riding a rollercoaster apparently, but with that swell in my chest came also a pang, and my stomach also felt like it had been just punched. A mix feeling of happiness and sadness was what I felt, I was happy that Quinn offered me the crown in the most selfish less way possible, happy that Quinn cared so much about me that she gave up her dream but that was it, Quinn gave up her dream for her, Quinn shouldn't have done that, it was her dream and she took it away, it wasn't fair.

_-"Thank you Quinn!"_ – Nerves were playing around me. I should talk to her about this, I should confront her, I should ask her why she did it but what if I don't like the answer? What could she say that I wouldn't like to hear? Maybe if she said she did it out of pity, that wouldn't be something that I would be pleased to hear for sure but that doesn't sound like the new Quinn. – _"Could we maybe talk outside for a minute? It's too loud in here"_ – She only gives me a short nod but I can see that she is confused, she has no idea what I want to talk about and it's rather weird that I asked to talk somewhere else but we couldn't talk in there, someone might of hear us talk and I don't know if either Quinn or myself want something like that to be heard by someone else and not just that, the sound was really loud so we wouldn't be able to talk without screaming at each other and I've watched too many romantic comedies to know if you shout in places like that while you are talking about something personal, the sound will shut off eventually and everyone will hear what you were shouting about, so it's better be safe than sorry.

We make our way back to the hallway, the drinks completely forgotten in the table.

_-"So, what did you want to talk about?"_ – Quinn inquires as soon as the door shuts down behind us. I turn to her and I actually didn't know what to say. I knew I wanted to talk about the events that occurred earlier but what exactly did I want to know? The reason behind it? I guess, but that will come out a little strong for a conversation starter.

_-"You would look so much better with this crown than I ever will"_ – I state as a matter of fact, Quinn already looks better than me either way, this crown would only make her even more like royalty than what she already is. A quite laugh lives the blonde's lips as she takes a step closer to me and slowly and gently holds my hands.

_-"You look beautiful Rachel, that crown was clearly designed with you in mind"_ – How could she be like this? I felt so torn between melting or wanting to smack her in the head for even thinking of giving me the crown.

_-"Why did you do it?" – _I feel my voice weaken.

_-"Why did I do what?"_ – She was clearly at a lost to what I was talking about.

_-"Why did you give me the crown?" –_ Her eyes bulge and I continue – _"I know it was you Quinn, I know you won, I know you chose to make me Prom Queen, why did you do it? This was your dream throughout all high school and you simply give it up to some sad, annoying Jewish girl that you spent 2 years of your life tormenting"_ – as soon as I said that I regret it, even though I still was confused to why Quinn befriended me, I knew that this subject was a real sensitive subject to Quinn, I knew she felt bad about those years and hadn't forgiven herself on those past acts even though I said to her that I had forgiven her _– "Quinn, I'm so sorry, that wasn't-"_ – I don't get to finish that sentence because I see Quinn's face is set in stone, almost like old Quinn but the difference is that I see her eyes glittering, she is holding back her tears and I just feel like smacking my head against the wall, I'm so stupid. Her hands had left mine and she took a step back.

_-"No! You're right… I did spent 2 years of my life tormenting you and I deserve any punishment you see fit for me, you can slap me, you can throw sushies at me for as long as you want, you can do anything because truth is Rachel, I don't deserve your friendship, I was starting to think that you actually forgave me and I couldn't for the love of God find out how you had so easily forgiven me. Apparently you didn't, even though you want to convey yourself and me that you did-" _– Her tears were falling freely now.

_-"Quinn, that's not it at all"_

_-"Yes it is, can't you see that? Rachel, no one can go through what you've gone through and simple forgive the person that made your life miserable for such a long time in such a short amount of time. I wanted to believe that we could be friends but we can't be friends, at least not now, not until I make everything right with you, not until I'm worthy of your friendship. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want with me, pay back; you get a free pass to make me feel as shitty as I made you feel for those years"_

_-"Don't you get it? I don't want to make you feel that way Quinn. I have forgiven you and you are my friend, my best friend actually… All I want is for you to forgive yourself because that's what pains me the most, you are hurting yourself much more than you ever hurt me, you are punishing yourself when you have no reason to punish yourself. I'm not erasing our past and say that those things never happened, because they did but that makes what we have now so much more special"_ – I imitate her previous motions and take a step closer and I'm the one who holds her hands giving them a light squeeze – "_we overcame all the issues that we had in the past and became friends, everything we've been through makes me value your friendship much more than anything else in my life Quinn"_ – my hands cup her cheeks and my thumbs clean the tears streaming down her face and bring her to a hug. I just want to make her feel that everything I said is the truth; I want her to know that everything is fine between us, that she doesn't have to keep punishing herself. I just want her to feel for me one fraction at least of the happiness that she made me feel. It's moments like this that I actually get to know that I mean something to Quinn and nothing in my life felt better than this. I feel her hugging me back and I want nothing more than to lean into the hug and never let go but there's something I have to do so I let go of the hug but I don't step back, I take my crown off and gently place it in her head, I spare a glance at Quinn's eyes and I let a giggle out, confusion suits her well.

_-"Why are you-"_

_-"That's for everyone to see the real you, the one that I see every day, a princess or better yet, a Queen"_ – a new set of fresh tears stream down Quinn's face but this one makes me smile because I know it's not sad tears, it's happy tears. The hair is sucked out of my lungs when Quinn hugs me, I feel her nose in my neck and her breathing gives me shills down my spine, I just return the hug and finally relax into the embrace, but that only lasted until I hear a voice behind me calling me.

-_"Rachel?!"_ – that was Finn.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, that was chapter 3, what did you all think? Click on that review button and let me know :)**

**Till next chapter and hopefully sooner ;p**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


	4. This Is It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys, how are you all doing? I know that I took awhile to update this one but it's finally here :) I want to thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows I received from the last chapter and I hope that this one will get the same if not better response compared to the last one.**_  
_

**The cover image of this fic has changed, I didn't really liked the previous one so I made this new one that I think is better, what do you guys think?**

**I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes-Chapter 4-This Is It**

**_Previous chapter_**

_-"That's for everyone to see the real you, the one that I see every day, a princess or better yet, a Queen" – a new set of fresh tears stream down Quinn's face but this one makes me smile because I know it's not sad tears, it's happy tears. The hair is sucked out of my lungs when Quinn hugs me, I feel her nose in my neck and her breathing gives me shills down my spine, I just return the hug and finally relax into the embrace, but that only lasted until I hear a voice behind me calling me._

_-"Rachel?!" – that was Finn._

* * *

My body froze instantly as I hear Finn's voice, panic installs itself within my chest, my eyes bulge and I jump away from Quinn who seems slightly hurt but at the same time has the same expression as me written on her face.

We weren't doing anything wrong but somehow it felt like we were, it felt like I was cheating on him with Quinn, not physical cheating obviously, but emotional cheating, when Quinn hugged me every fiber on my body seemed to be alive, it was painful even, but it was a good kind of pain I don't know till what extent that feeling is healthy, my heart beating fast and at the same time felt like it wasn't beating at all, my body was heated especially my face and another area in the lower part of my body that I'm not comfortable talking about, my head was fuzzy, my knees were trembling, the amount of comfort that I felt in her arms surpassed everything that I had ever felt, even with Finn but it was incredibly addictive, I couldn't get enough, if Finn hadn't shown up I would most likely still be hugging her.

But why did Quinn reacted the same way?

Did she felt it too?

_-"Finn?!"_ – I looked baffled between the both of them.

I can't pinpoint what's Finn's expression exactly, I'm not sure if Finn himself knows what he is feeling, because it's a mixture of anger and confusion.

_-"What's happening in here? Why are you hugging her?"_ – he points accusingly at Quinn and I can't help but get protective, I step a little more in front of Quinn as if I was protecting her.

_-"If you haven't noticed Finn, Quinn and I have become close friends and last time I checked, friends hug each other"_ – I was furious that Finn was even questioning me, what was he thinking?

I can see his tense shoulders relax and the anger washed off slightly, but the confusion is still there, I can see it in his eyes.

_-"Did she take your crown? Did you take her crown?"_ – He directs that last part at the girl behind me – _"I thought you had changed, but no, you're still the same old Quinn, everything that matters is you"_

Quinn holds on my shoulder prepared to step in and throwback something at Finn but I stop her and confront Finn myself, I step closer to him and I can see that he backs off a little, he never liked it when I was mad.

_-"You have no right in insulting Quinn, do you hear me? I gave her the crown because she deserves to have it! How could you judge her and insult her like that? I'm very disappointed in you Finn, I hope you reconsider what you just said and apologize to Quinn, she doesn't deserve to be treated that way and I'm not going to tolerate my boyfriend to insult my friend, do you hear me Finn Hudson?"_

With each word I let out, my anger would rise one bit more. I can see that Finn is regretting it already but he is too stubborn to say anything so he just kicks the locker at his side when he turns and storms off back to the gym I suppose.

One hand touches my shoulder and squeezes it lightly, I turn to see Quinn with a shy smile playing in her lips.

_-"Thank you"_ – her hand falls down slowly from my shoulder and traces a path down my arm and ends in my hand that she is now holding.

I smile a little at the gesture and let the anger wash away from me, my tense shoulders start to relax and my frown starts to ease up.

_-"You have nothing to thank me for Quinn. Finn was way out of line there; he should have never said what he said to you. You didn't deserve it and I'm incredibly mad at him right now"_ – Quinn receives that with a shy smile.

I don't know what had happened between us over the past year but I quite like it, Quinn seemed to let her guard down around me which somehow made me feel special, she was the same towards other people, well, not really the same, slightly nicer than she was before but she never let her guard down and I never seen her smile freely to any other person other than me and that's what made me believe that what we had was special and beyond any friendship I had ever had.

_-"You know that I could have defend myself right? I don't need you to protect me, Rachel!"_

I knew this, but I couldn't control myself, it was an instinct that I had and I didn't even think, rage took over me and I acted out on Finn.

_-"Believe me when I say that I know that you know how to defend yourself. You are the strongest person I know but sometimes even the strongest person needs to take a rest and let someone else help them once in a while Quinn and I want you to know that you can count on me for that"_

I can see that she wasn't expecting what I just said and that she probably must be arguing with herself whether or not she should take my help.

I simply smile reassuringly at her and my hand squeezes around hers just to convey her that I'm telling the truth.

–_ "Do you want to go back in there?_" – I motion to the Gym.

Slightly shake her head is all she does.

_– "Where do you want to go?" _

I look at the clock at the end of the hall and it's not really late, it's 11pm, so I don't know if she wants to go home or not.

_-"I don't know"_ – she pauses a bit and looks outside the window – _"You should probably go back in there. I know that you are kind of mad at Finn but no one should have their prom night ruined… I'll be fine"_ – she tries to convey me with a small smile but I can see right past it.

_-"Don't be silly Quinn… First, my prom is not ruined, second, I want everything but see Finn's face today, I've had enough of him for tonight and third, there's no way I will leave you alone… unless you want me to that is"_

_-"No"_ – she says gently – _"I… Maybe we can go outside?"_

_-"Sure"_

We walk side by side, each with their own smile and not really looking at each other.

Quinn opens the doors and a fresh breeze is instantly felt.

_-"It's kind of cold out here"_ – I say with a chuckle.

_-"Do you want to go back inside?"_ – Quinn says a little worried.

-_"No, it's okay"_

_-"Wait here. I'll be right back"_

I see Quinn walk away and I have no idea what she is doing. She turns on the left so she must be going to the parking lot.

2 minutes later I see her coming back and she has something on her hand that I can't quite figure out what it is. She comes a little closer and I can see now that it's a jacket.

_-"Here" –_ she opens the jacket for me to slip my arms inside it.

Did she really just go out of her way just so I wouldn't get cold?

_-"uh… Thank you. You didn't have to do that"_ – I say as I slip inside it and I instantly start warming up.

_-"It's no problem. You were cold and I had a jacket that was being useless in the backseat of my car"_

_-"Won't you get cold though?"_

She is being a real gentle"woman" for no apparent reason and she should have taken the jacket for herself, I mean she must feel the cold to I assume.

_-"No… It's okay. I need to cool off a little"_ – I nod in understanding.

Sometimes I feel like doing that as well.

We sit quietly in the stairs of the entrance of the school.

Quinn is looking at the dark sky full of stars. I never have seen her look so beautiful before. I just stare quietly at her admiring her… I probably shouldn't do that, it's probably creepy.

My gaze drops a little and I see that she has Goosebumps all over her arms and instinctively, I seat a little closer and wrap my left arm around her trying to make her warmer. I feel her shiver and right after, her eyes lock with mine.

I become aware of our situation way too soon, I should have just enjoyed it and not let my brain take over everything.

_-"Sorry… Do you want me to-"_

_-"No! No… it's okay"_ – she smiles a little – _"It feels kinda nice actually"_

I can't help the smile that takes over me. Finn never made me feel this- Rachel stop it!

Why did Santana have to put those thoughts in my head?!

That's all this is. Santana mentioned something so now I am over analyzing anything and feeling things that aren't really there.

_-"You are so beautiful Rachel"_ – My head snaps to look at Quinn.

_-"W-what?"_

Quinn had told me earlier this night that but this time it was different. Before, it was like politeness, it was compliment in response to a compliment, but this one no, this one was simply stated, for no reason at all.

Quinn looks like she just realized what she told me but soon she seems more sure of herself.

_-"I… I think that… that you are beautiful"_ – words don't leave my mouth from how shocked I am.

My eyes are burning, I feel like crying but thankfully I am not… yet.

Quinn takes a deep breath like she is preparing to say something.

_-"Look, Rachel, I need to tell you something"_ – A nod is all I can give right now.

_– "For a while now, I've been having this feelings for someone. Hidden feelings..."_ - a pang in my heart is immediately felt, I knew Santana was wrong, why was I thinking that Quinn would actually have feelings for me?

_ – "I haven't told anyone about this, you are the first person that I'm telling this to. I have known this person since freshman year and for a while, I thought I hated them… I was mean, disrespectful, an idiot basically but I soon realized that I never hated that person, I lo… I liked them and I couldn't come to terms with that so I started acting out on that person"_ – Is she in love with Artie? Oh my God!

_– "I was being stupid and I never regretted something so much in my life. This person made me feel special, not just some pretty face, this person made me feel like I was much more than that, that I was much more than just my body… Somehow, even with our rocky past, every time something would knock me down that person would put those differences aside and help me get up on my feet and I never got to say thank you… so…"_

Quinn took the crown that I gave her and put it once again in my head. I had no idea of what was going on.

_– "Thank you Rachel"_

* * *

_Flashback – Prom 2011_

_-"Quinn, you need to calm down"_

She needs to stop and listen to me.

_-"This is your fault! Nobody ever would have voted for me because they know he would rather be with you"_

I can see the anger and the hurt in her eyes. It hurts seeing her like this.

_-"That's not true..."_

A burning sensation crosses my left cheek and my hand immediately goes to cover it. What just happened?

_-"I'm so sorry"_

What happened finally down on me but when I look at Quinn I can see that she is just as shocked as me, she didn't mean it.

Quietly I check my cheek on the mirror to see if any harm was done but nothing is really visible.

_-"Most girls would be upset about being slapped in the face, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it"_ – it was true, we never know how this experience will help in my future career in the performing arts.

_-"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel. At least you don't have to be terrified all the time"_

I look at Quinn and see that she is looking ahead, a pained expression on her face and in that moment a whole new Quinn comes to light, I had never seen her like this… so vulnerable.

Sometimes I even thought that she didn't have a vulnerable side, she always plays herself to be so strong.

_-"What are you so scared of?"_

_-"The future"_

I see the stains below her eyes and hand her the wet paper for her to clean it up.

_-"Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met. But you're a lot more than that."_

I never thought that Quinn had these doubts, everything about her is so clear in my head that I don't know how she can't see what I see in her.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

What did she mean by that?

Why is she thanking me?

I see her eyes roaming around my face and her face comes closer, my head starts getting fuzzy and everything ignites in me when I feel her lips on me.

She is kissing me…

She is kissing me! I feel soft lips moving against mine and I reply the movements not yet completely aware of what's happening but I don't have to time to figure it out because Quinn detaches her lips from mine and is looking at me with such loving eyes.

My head starts feeling heavy, my heart is racing and everything that felt alive seconds ago is now starting to feel numb, I can see Quinn in a blur.

_-"Rachel? Rachel? Are you okay?"_ – and that was it, blackness was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So? What did you all think?**

**Till, next time and hopefully sooner xp**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


End file.
